The Final Chapter
by Masked Player
Summary: Meet Max a mutant. Caught in a world that can't cope with their new breed of humans. Max is caught up in a strange love triangle between Fang and Wolverine.
1. Chapter 1

The final Chapter

'_The mutant issue is out of hand, if this problem swerves out of control then every single person in the world is in danger. They are a threat to human kind; these new evolved human-animal breeds are not human! They need to be controlled even if it means death!' _

_Click_

Mum turned the TV off. "Max? Are you asleep?" Mum asked worriedly.

"No Mum, I'm sorry I couldn't help overhearing," I exclaimed close to tears.

Mum hurried towards me and grabbed me in a big bear hug. I am usually emotionally strong but it is hard growing up knowing that you are different from the kids at school. I'm what people call mutant, in a nutshell. We are said to be a threat to people but they don't know what it is like to be called mutants, freaks, we are different but it isn't our fault!

Nobody knows why but random people develop a special gene, it has grafted DNA of a random animal. And because of this I have developed wings. It's not like, 'Wow cool you have wings." It's more like, "Wings, catch them so we can experiment on them!" Senator Kelly just wants to get rid of us!

But mum has been good to me; she understands and does everything to protect me from the evil scientists! It is hard enough going to school with people giving you dirties wondering if you are mutant or not.

"Honey, It is ok, I won't let them take you," she calmly explained.

"I know," was all I could say.

Mum tucked me into my room, turned off the light and went down stairs. I didn't get it, I was never a problem to Mum, I always did what she said and I always kept my feelings together, even after Dad left us when he realised I had wings growing out of my back. Mum was heartbroken and I knew it was my fault but I didn't bother her; we are close but were distant, in a way.

I dozed off to sleep but it wasn't long till there was a knock on the door and then I heard screaming, Mum screaming!

I creped down the stairs to get a glimpse of what was going on. "We have information that you have a 14 year old daughter it is our assignment to check if she is a mutant," said a man in a deep, gruff voice. He was head to toe in army clothes and was the heaviest built person I have ever seen. "I assure you that if my daughter was a mutant I would have given her to you," Mum explained trying to sound calm, but I could tell that she was worried.

"Sorry, Ma'am but it is the rules, the penalty for hiding a mutant is death, you are aware of that?" Said the man, his voice growing more impatient by the second. "Just wait a second I'll wake her up," Mum replied with a tone of fear creeping into her voice.

I quickly ran back into my room afraid of what was happening and what was going to happen. I heard Mum's footsteps quickly climbing up the stairs. "Honey, get your things ready you have to get out of here," without a word I did as she asked. I put on some proper clothes and packed some extra clothes. "Max, listen, when I whistle I want you to run down the stairs and out through the back door and run into the forest. When it is safe I will look for you," she said reassuringly. I nodded to her and slid on my backpack.

Mum plastered on a calm face and walked down the stairs but I knew that she was far from being calm. This was going to be a long night!

"Where is she?" the man said in a low, monotone voice. "You see me and my daughter are very distant, I don't care what she does and she never talks to me, hopefully she shall be here soon," my Mum replied, I knew it hurt her saying all these thing but the determination in her face shot out like a bullet from a gun.

*whistle*

I heard her low whistle, my signal, I ran down the stairs and caught a glimpse of my worried mum. The thought of this probably being the last time I see her was terrible. But I knew what my task was and I was ready to carry it out.

I ran into the backyard and jumped over the small fence, our house is a lonely one, down the end of the lane it had no other houses surrounding it, all there was, was a dark, wet and gloomy forest. Damn! It's full moon it seems like it's still day time and it didn't take long for someone to spot me running away.

I heard yelling behind me and the sound of a few quad bikes following me. I am a pretty fast runner, but no one can outrun a quad bike. It didn't take long for them to catch me. One of them held a tranquiliser dart gun and shot at me. I crashed to the ground and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as I'd like to... I don't own any of these characters although they may have been altered so it would be realistic.

My senses started working again. I felt the damp, crowded and dull atmosphere surrounding me. I felt the presence of people around me but everything was vague. I tried to get up from the cold, wet floor but a sudden pain shot from my neck and I immediately fell back down again.

"She's awake," a high pitched voice invaded my head.

I tried again to get up, this time I successfully reached up and managed to hurl myself against a wall. I opened my eyes and saw my surroundings more clearly. The walls were painted in a painful white, there were five other people, kids, surrounding me and there was a strong pulsing feeling at the back of my head.

"Are you ok?" The same voice as before asked.

All I could manage was a murmur which she understood as being a yes. "My name is Angel, and this is my brother Gazzy or rightly named the Gasman." She pointed to a skinny boy sitting in the corner playing with a piece of wire. Angel had blonde hair, was skinny and held this old worn bear, she seemed about sixish, Gazzy had the same blonde hair and resembled his sister in every way but he seemed a bit older maybe around eight.

"Hello, Angel and Gazzy," I replied, not wanting to even know why he was so called the gasman.

I dragged my gaze along the room and saw a dark girl with black hair sitting across from me, she seemed to be quietly speaking to herself. When she saw my gaze she acquainted herself to me as Nudge and that she was eleven. She seemed to be having a nervous breakdown but was trying hard to keep calm.

I looked to her left and saw a tall boy about my age sitting alone in another corner, his eyes seemed to gaze at something I couldn't quiet pinpoint, for some weird reason he felt my gaze and looked over in my direction and said calmly, "James but please call me Iggy, Blind from birth and 14." Well there's being direct.

My gaze turned to another guy sitting a few meters away next to me. Everything about him seemed so mysterious, he had dark hair, dark eyes and his skin looked so smooth and clean. Something inside of me just wanted him. But I was strong and I let that feeling die down before I did anything I would soon regret.

"Who are you?" I said my heart thumping so loudly that China would have heard.

"Fang, 14." He didn't say much nor did he look away from whatever he was looking at.

Well this was a cheery bunch of kids, and my next objective was...

To try and get out of here!

I started off by gathering everyone together in the centre of the room. Iggy stood up and made his way by himself which was really freaky and scared me to the bone. Nudge finally got up and came to us, Angel and Gazzy came a while after, and Fang took the longest but eventually came to the centre of the room- with some convincing.

I started with the basics who I am, where I came from and did the same with the others. Then we tried to figure out why we were here, and piecing together all our captures we figured that we were all mutants and that we were all part bird, and have wings.

We devised a plan which hopefully works, to let Gazzy rip out a stinker when someone came to give us food. Then we would take out the nearest guard by Gods knows how and run for the nearest exit, perfect.

Meanwhile outside the mutant facility...

"Your times up, bub," He said in a low growl, the sharp metal claws retracted into his skin. Wolverine was out for a hunt. And he knew he was unstoppable.

_A new bunch of kids were shipped here to this hellhole and your mission, Logan, is to get them out. They are only kids, so Logan, don't scare them!_

Well that's a surprise he thought to himself.

Doing this was fun but it was too easy. Senator Kelly really needs to wind up this security, Logan thought to himself.

He walked past a few doors leading into empty rooms but it didn't take long for him to find six kids huddling together in the centre of one room. He withdrew his razor claws and sliced the doors open.

The huge man tore the door apart and our plan shred to pieces. Suddenly we all ran to the corner of the room and stood there trembling in fear of what was happening. I realised that he wasn't that much of a man just a heavily built boy only a few years older than me around 17 or so.

_Ring_

The security alarm reared into action and the distant police car sirens could be heard. "Get out now! If you wanna be saved!" Said the boy in a low, deep, manly voice.

We were hesitant at first but then Angel completely followed his orders and ran towards him, was she crazy! "Come on! It's either this or we die anyway!" She screamed her voice barely heard over the sirens.

The kid had a point so we all started heading towards theboy. He nodded his head to indicate to us to follow him. Slowly and hesitantly we followed.

The footsteps of heavily armed men could be heard further up the hallway. I suggested to Logan that we should run the other way, but instead he arranged himself in a fighting stance. Was he planning on facing them? I screamed inside my head, I was about to give him a piece of my medicine, telling him that he was going to kill us. But Angel grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me close to the wall. The footsteps were getting closer and closer till the two men could be seen in the dimly lit hall way. Logan's metal claws drew out of his skin and he started doing his stuff. He stole the guns from them and stabbed one of the men in the chest, the other man hit Logan on the back of his head but Logan showed no sign of pain, Logan managed to get the last guy behind him on his back. They were completely motionless with only a few moans escaping their throats.

"Come on, I smell more of them coming," Logan addressed to us, carefully stepping over the two, now unconscious, guards.

The other kids just followed him. I couldn't believe what he just did! And the others just followed him? No way was I letting this happen! I stopped and waited not moving an inch. Angel saw me and immediately wondered what I was doing. "Max, come on! Please, we don't have anything to loose, we are stuck here anyway." Angel pleaded.

"Don't be stupid, just move!" Fang added.

Oh wow, here I am trying to help everyone and this Logan comes along and starts calling the shots. He got everybody wrapped around his finger. Even Iggy, who is blind, BLIND!

I had nothing to say so I just followed, and in the corner of my eye I think saw Fang snicker.

We walked out of the facility, before passing some other dead guards. We exchanged glances and all thoughts were on Logan. We hid in some bush, narrowly avoiding a search light and crawled back to a small clearing a few hundred meters away from the facility.

At first you would think that it is a normal clearing but as you look deeper you see the telltale signs that there is something hidden in the clearing. Logan pulled out something that looked like a black disk. He pressed a button on the black disk and a strange, low humming noise could be heard. The other kids were in awe at what they saw and so was I. All of a sudden a black jet plane merged from nowhere and appeared itself to us. A small door opened from underneath the plane. Logan casually made his way to the platform. He beckoned us closer to him; we were all hesitant but walked to the huge ship. Gazzy was the first to break the silence by saying, "Wow! Where are we going?" Which pretty much summed up how we all felt?

Logan just grinned at us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys this took a while but i kinda forgot how to add chapters and stuff... but its all good remember none f there characters belong to me :'( and also enjoy...**

* * *

The Final Chapter

We boarded the jet and walked into the slickest interior ever! I could feel Gazzy jumping up and down on the spot, the excitement vibes spreading out from him, obliviously taking effect on Iggy, who also was soiling himself.

There were five seats at the back, everyone took a seat each which left me standing alone, Logan beckoned me to the cockpit, and motioned me to the empty co-pilot seat, which I willingly took. "You want to fly this thing?" Logan asked me. OMGOMGOMG! "I take that as a yes," Logan added. Was I thinking out loud?

I was terrified but Logan taught me easy peasy , I successfully lifted the plane off the ground, but the large branch that just missed one of the engines kinda spoiled it. I was proud. If only my mum was here. Logan saw my distressed face and took the steering off me.

I didn't realise how tired I was, I turned around and looked at the others and saw that Angel was already asleep, Iggy closed his eyes but I don't think he is asleep, Gazzy was still trying to overcome his excitement about the plane, Nudge had dropped off to sleep and Fang was staring at something outside the window. He noticed my glance and looked at me giving me an approving smile, I felt myself blush all over and quickly turned around. I relaxed myself and fell asleep.

_Logan have you got them? The professor says that they are important for survival, especially the older girl._

Why are they important? Logan thought to himself.

_And Logan... They are important because their powers are needed in the future. So be careful._

Logan looked at the girl sitting next to him, Max, she was beautiful, her fair skin and beautiful brown hair. She looked like an Angel. Her face scratched and dirty, but she still looked unnaturally beautiful. He wondered if she would like him. Her small face could easily fit inside his big hands but something made her fragile and untouchable.

A few hours later the small island of Raven could be seen on the horizon. Logan slowly landed the plane a few meters away from the large mansion, Professor Charles Xavier's Mansion. He was greeted by Storm who took the other five children into the building, while he took Max inside. He picked her up, hoping she wouldn't wake up and walked out of the plane. He took out the metal disk and cloaked the plane again.

He made his way over to the mansion and placed Max on a bed in an empty room. As he walked outside and closed the door he wondered how she would take in the news. He made his way to the Professor's office for a meeting.

I opened my eyes for a second and then closed them again. Where am I? I stood up and looked around the room I was in. The room was ancient, a four poster bed, with silk fringes and woolly tussles. The room also had an ensuite bathroom and the most beautiful view of the ocean. THE OCEAN! I started panicking but at that moment there was a knock at the door, "Come in," I said trying to hide my feelings.

A thin, slender and tan woman came into the room; she had white hair but didn't look old. "Hi Max, I'm Storm. You're at the Charles Xavier Mansion. Here we see your abilities and we train you and then we fight against the government, deluding people like you and me," she looked at my expression, which was completely shocked, and then, not noticing, continued, "I know this is a lot to swallow but please bear with us. Professor Chares will see you, I suggest you have a shower and here are some fresh clothes to wear." She handed me the clothes, and she left.

I took the clothes and headed for the shower and cranked up the heat to the max. This felt good. I threw on the white tank top and the jeans that Storm had given me and walked out the door. Just to see Fang coming out of his room a few doors down. "Hey, Max," He said and reached up to me.

"Fang, Hey. Why are you called Fang?" I asked casually.

"I bit a snake instead of it biting me," he replied with a smile.

That was not the answer that I was looking for but it still seemed heroic. He looked amazing I was wearing a simple top, with a pair of jeans, and he looked stunning even though he was wearing the same thing.

We made our way down the hall not knowing where we were going and bumped into Logan. "Down the hall to the left," said without the need of an explanation.

We walked silently down the hall. This mansion was massive; the walls were covered with antiques gathered from the past, paintings, sculptures and old furniture, with not a single speck of dust gathering on them.

We reached the large dining hall, with FOOD! Everywhere! The others were already seated and had already dug in. I sat next to The Young Professor, he only looked about 20, blonde hair, and sharp features, he looked pretty handsome. Fang came and sat next to me. Eggs, bacon, English muffins, English toast, and everything English! Tea, coffee, root beer and soft drink! We all ate to our hearts desire, Gazzy looked like he had eaten a whole humpback whale, even little Angel looked stuffed. Iggy was eating much slower and with a dozen forks, knives and spoons. While Nudge had also eaten and looked tired and sleepy just from eating. Boy! I hope lunch will be good.

After we ate, Professor Xavier...


End file.
